The Survivors (episode)
:For the similarly named TAS episode see . The Enterprise investigates two survivors living on the only undamaged patch of land on a devastated planet. Summary The is en route to a Federation colony, Delta Rana IV, which sent a distress signal indicating they were under attack. When the Enterprise crew arrives, they find the entire planet devastated, save for a few acres of land and a house containing two elderly botanists, Kevin and Rishon Uxbridge. Still aboard the Enterprise, Counselor Troi senses something unusual about the two. However, she soon begins hearing music in her mind, replayed in an endless loop. The music blocks her empathic abilities and eventually begins to drive her insane. The two survivors claim to not know why they were spared. The Enterprise soon is attacked by a large warship, apparently the one responsible for the devastation. Data reveals that there is no record of the ship in the vehicle identification index. The ship flees after the Enterprise fires a warning shot. After being unable to catch up with the unidentified ship, Captain Picard returns to the Delta Rana system. Upon returning, he visits the two survivors and offers them a replicator. Meanwhile, Troi is still haunted by the music, which is becoming louder. Dr. Beverly Crusher suggests moving her to sickbay, which Troi refuses. Dr. Crusher offers to induce delta-wave sleep, but Troi is convinced the music is real and that not even deep sleep will spare her from it. Back on the planet, Picard describes his encounter with the unknown ship to the two survivors who, again, claim not to know why they were spared. Picard says that there must be something different about them from the other colonists, and insists on taking the survivors back to the ship. They refuse. The Enterprise goes into red alert as the unidentified ship returns. Picard attempts to open a hailing frequency before being attacked again. This time, the attacks are stronger and cause much more damage than previously. As the Enterprise throws everything she's got at the attacking ship, the ship absorbs all energy and is entirely undamaged. After taking severe damage and incurring casualties, the Enterprise escapes the ship's firing range. Picard theorizes that Troi's music stems from Rishon and Kevin's unwillingness to leave. Back in the Delta Rana system, Picard expresses his belief that the unknown ship is no longer in the vicinity, and that it some how protects Kevin and Rishon, directly or indirectly. He then returns to the planet to talk to the survivors. The survivors appear to be celebrating and are startled by Picard and Lt. Worf's sudden appearance. Picard accuses them of never expecting to see him again for some reason. He explains to the survivors his recent encounters with the ship, however Kevin refuses to believe him, calling his stories methods of intimidation. Right before leaving, Picard sternly explains that the Enterprise will remain in orbit around Rana IV as long as the two are alive. Upon beaming back to the Enterprise, the unidentified ship reappears, much to the evident dismay of Worf. Commander Riker and Worf begin preparations for a fight, but Picard calmly informs them that the Enterprise will take no action. The alien ship veers away from the Enterprise and targets the house of Kevin and Rishon. The house and plot of land are destroyed and the ship is then itself destroyed by a single photon torpedo from the Enterprise. The crew are astounded by this turn of events, and even more puzzled as to why they remain in orbit over a dead planet. After approximately three hours, Geordi La Forge notices a change in sensor readings and informs the captain that the house is back. Picard orders Kevin and Rishon beamed directly to the bridge and confronts them over what really happened on the planet. Kevin Uxbridge makes a startling confession – he is in fact a Douwd, an immortal being with vast powers. He met his Human wife many years before and decided to live as a Human with her. She joined the colonists in fighting the alien Husnock raiders and was killed. Though a devout pacifist, in a moment of anger towards the invaders for taking his wife's life, he annihilated the entire Husnock race. Stunned at his "sin", Kevin recreated Rishon and their house, and sentenced himself to exile on the ruined Delta Rana IV. He used the fake warship as a ruse to try and keep the Enterprise from finding out the truth. The music in Troi's mind is also his creation; her empathic powers were also threatening to reveal the truth. Picard confesses that the Federation is not qualified to be his judge in the matter, and allows him to return to the planet. As the Enterprise departs, Picard indicates that the Douwd should be "left alone". It is unknown if the attacking ships are Husnock or just something Kevin Uxbridge invented, although it makes more sense that it is indeed a fabrication because of the great lengths he went to to hide his crime. Log Entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366#Distress Call at Delta Rana IV|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366]] Memorable Quotes "Sir, may I say your attempt to hold the away team at bay, with a non-functioning weapon, was an act of unmitigated gall." "Didn't fool you, huh?" "I admire gall." : - Worf and Kevin Uxbridge Worf drinks his tea and makes a face. "Well, what do you think, Mr. Worf?" "Good tea. (looks around) Nice house." : - Rishon Uxbridge and Worf "If those two are the only survivors of a nuclear holocaust, they can't be in good shape." : - Beverly Crusher "I saw her broken body... I went insane. My hatred exploded. And in an instant of grief... I destroyed the Husnock!'" : - '''Kevin Uxbridge' "No, no, no, no, you don't understand the scope of my crime. I didn't kill just one Husnock, or a hundred, or a thousand. I killed them ''all. All Husnock, everywhere." : - '''Kevin Uxbridge' "Are eleven thousand people worth fifty billion? Is the love of a woman worth the destruction of an entire species?" : - Kevin Uxbridge "We are not qualified to be your judges. We have no law to fit your crime. You're free to return to the planet, and to make Rishon live again." : - Picard "We leave behind a being of extraordinary power... and conscience. I am not certain if he should be praised or condemned. Only that he should be left alone." : - Picard, Captain's log, Stardate 43153.7 Background Information *Anderson had lost his own wife shortly before appearing in "The Survivors", and said that the subject matter made the role of Kevin Uxbridge one of the most difficult of his career. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) *The outdoor scenes in this episode were shot at a beach house in Malibu, California. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) *Director Les Landau recalled, "We were on location for a day. It made not only the audience but the crew happy. When you're tied to shooting indoors every day, it gets monotonous. We were lucky enough to go out to Malibu and we had a beautiful summer day. I think it was unique story for ''Star Trek and one of my best works to date." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages'') *Both guest stars play characters that are much older than they were in real life at the time of shooting. 67-year-old John Anderson played 85-year-old Kevin Uxbridge and 55-year-old Anne Haney played 82-year-old Rishon Uxbridge. This seems to indicate, as with the 137-year-old Admiral Leonard McCoy in , that the average Human lifespan is much longer in the 24th century. *The large round window in the Uxbridge's living room previously appeared on the surface of Ramatis III in . *This episode marks the first reference to Andorians in the 24th century. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 26, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 3.1, . *As part of the TNG Season 3 DVD collection. Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data * Wil Wheaton as Ensign Wesley Crusher Guest stars * John Anderson as Kevin Uxbridge * Anne Haney as Rishon Uxbridge Uncredited co-stars * Michael Braveheart as Martinez * Mitchell Danton as a command division crewman * Unknown performers as ** Hoy ** A female operations ensign ** A female tactical ensign ** A nurse Stunt double * Dan Koko as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes References 2284; 2313; 2361; 2366; admiral; Andorian renegades; Andorians; antiprotons; aquarium; Atlantic Ocean; botanist; collaborator; Colony Operations; colony register; coma; Delta Rana IV colony; dance; Delta Rana IV; Delta Rana system; Delta Rana warship; delta sleep; Douwd; Earth; Federation; fish; fusion reactor; galaxy; Husnock; Husnock warship; Lagrange point; megawatt; moon; music box; neocortex; New Martim Vaz; nuclear holocaust; high equatorial orbit; perfume; phaser; philosophy; photon torpedo; positrons; replicator; ship; Starbase 133; symbiosis; Tao-classical music; tea; tree; Triangulum system; vehicle classification index; waltz |next= }} Survivors, The de:Die Überlebenden auf Rana IV es:The Survivors fr:The Survivors ja:TNG:愛しき人の為に nl:The Survivors pl:The Survivors